It is known that bridles for riding, driving, and training horses typically control the direction and momentum of the animal by exerting force on a metal bit inserted in the horse's mouth, causing the horse to turn or stop in response to pain, discomfort or pressure of the bit. When the rider or driver applies pressure to a single rein, the bit is pulled backwards into the horse's mouth and against the tongue, gums and lips causing the horse to turn in the direction of the pull in an effort to lessen the discomfort. When the rider or driver applies pressure to both reins, the bit applies pressure against the tongue, gums and lips, causing the horse to slow down or stop. Bridles with bits can cause pain to the horse and create an adverse relationship. In many cases, the pain of the bit can cause horses to become agitated or even run away. A bit in the horse's mouth can also lead to lacerations of the tongue, tooth pain and severe bruising to the gums and underlying bone.
Various bitless bridles exist which affect the control of turning, slowing, or stopping, in a similar manner as bridles with bits, by transferring pressure from a person's hands on reins or driving lines (referred to hereafter as reins) to specific points on the horse's nose or head. Many different configurations have been created which apply patterns of pressure points and thus affect the impact of the bridle upon the horse.
The current invention is composed of five component pieces (constructed from either leather or a woven or solid fiber such as nylon or cotton) which create its unique structure and function:                1. A crownpiece section over the horse's poll which bifurcates on each side.        2. A browband that connects to each side of the crownpiece before the bifurcation.        3. A cheek strap on each side of the horse's face, starting at the crownpiece bifurcation that connects to,        4. A set of two nosebands which terminate in metal circular rings (four rings total) on either side of the horse's nose.        5. A set of elongated reinstraps, one on each side of the horse's head, beginning at the crownpiece bifurcation, which cross under the horse's jaw and run through the first set of rings, then cross under the horse's jaw again and pass through a second set of rings and connect directly to the reins and thus the rider's hands.        
In a 2002 US Patent Application 2002/0148207, Cook discloses a bitless bridle that composes an elongated strap connected to a centerpiece at the poles and two crossover reinstraps at the sides and attachable to a pair of reins providing a link between the centerpiece and the reins. Differences in structure between the current invention and Cook's bridle alter the pattern of pressure points and thus affect the ultimate effect that each bridle produces on a horse.    1. Where the current invention has a solid, smooth crownpiece over the horses' poll which bifurcates after the browband into an elongated reinstrap and cheek strap, Cook's bridle uses a crownpiece with a plurality of holes where studs or protuberances may be mounted on the inner surface in combination with a second separate crownpiece that also passes over the poll and is a continuation of the reinstraps. With Cook's bridle, when pressure is applied to the reins attached to the bridle's reinstraps, pressure is transferred to the rings of the noseband and to the reinstrap on the opposite side of the head with significant pressure transferred to the crownpiece over the poll. In Cook's bridle the reinstraps are a continuous piece which passes over the pole and if excessive pressure is applied to one rein, the reinstraps may slip around the horse's head and become uneven with more reinstrap on one side than the other. In the current invention, the reinstrap terminates at the bifurcation after the browband, allowing each reinstrap to maintain an equal length on each side of the horse's head.    2. Where an integral part of the current invention are two nosebands which terminate in solid circular rings on the side of the horse's nose. This creates a different pattern of pressure points. Cook's bridle differs in that it has only one noseband with rings.    3. Where the current invention has a set of two reinstraps beginning at the crownpiece bifurcation, which cross under the jaw and pass through the first set of rings then cross under the jaw again and pass through the second set of rings to connect to the reins and thus the rider's hands. Cook's bridle has a set of elongated reinstraps similar to the current invention where the straps cross under the horse's jaw only once and pass through a set of rings and then continue on to the reins. The function of the reinstraps crossing under the jaw creates a noose or a cinch which anchors the bridle on the horse's face when a rein is pulled. The difference between Cook's bridle and the current invention is the application of a second set of rings on a second noseband. This second noseband and second set of rings allow the reinstraps to cross under the jaw a second time, creating second noose or cinch point under the horse's jaw. In the current invention, a new pattern of pressure points is created. For example, when the right rein is pulled, pressure is transferred first to the ring on that side (first noseband), then to the ring on the opposite side of the nose (second noseband) and then up to the right side of the poll. Cook's bridle, having only one noose or cinch point under the horse's jaw, has a different pattern of pressure points beginning at the ring on the side of the nose then transferring significant pressure up to the opposite side of the poll. When a single rein is pulled on Cook's bridle, the pressure points create a twisting action at the noseband, which is counteracted by a separate strap which cinches around the nose and is connected to the noseband, referred to hereafter as a chinstrap. The current invention eliminates the need for a chinstrap because the second noseband and thus second cinch point under the horse's jaw anchors the bridle in place.
In a 2008 US Patent Application 2008/0236111, Brooks discloses a bitless bridle that may be placed on an animal such as a horse where the bridle exerts substantial pressure on the nose and poll of the animal when the reins are pulled. The bridle includes a solid crownpiece and attached browband, cheek straps, elongated reinstraps and a crossover reinstrap stabilizer. Differences in structure between the current invention and Brook's bridle alter the pattern of pressure points and thus affect the ultimate effect that each bridle produces on a horse.                1. The crownpiece, browband, and cheek straps of these and most bridles are similar.        2. The elongated reinstraps are similar and cross under the horse's jaw.        3. Where an integral part of the current invention is a second noseband with solid circular rings attached to the ends. Brooks bridle has no such comparable feature. Brook's distinguishing features are a textured noseband and a crossover reinstrap stabilizer located under the horse's jaw. The purpose of Brook's textured noseband and reinstrap stabilizer are to reduce the tendency of the bridle to twist on the nose when a single rein is pulled and to reduce the force transferred to the horse's poll. The current invention eliminates the twisting action of the bridle and reduces the force transferred to the poll through the integration of a second noseband and set of rings which allow the reinstraps to cross under the horse's jaw a second time creating a second noose or cinch point under the jaw. The pressure points acted upon by the current invention differ from those acted upon by Brook's bridle. In the current invention, when a person's hand pulls on a rein attached to the bridle's reinstraps, pressure is transferred to the ring of the first noseband, to the opposite ring of the second noseband, then to the reinstrap and poll on the side from which the rein was pulled, transferring minimal pressure to the solid crownpiece over the poll.        4. Where the current invention eliminates the need for a chinstrap on the underside of the jaw to secure the noseband in place. In the current invention, the nosebands are secured in place through the cinching action of the reinstraps under the jaw. Brook's bridle differs because it employs a chinstrap to secure the noseband.        